dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Saving Throw
を え!! をも がすトランクスの り |Rōmaji title =Chichi o Sukue!! Ten o mo Kogasu Torankusu no Ikari |Literal title =Save Your Father!! Trunks' Fury, Which Scorches Even the Heavens |Number = 163 |Saga = Perfect Cell Saga |Manga = Trunks Steps In *Trunks Surpasses His Father! |Airdate = November 4, 1992 |English Airdate = November 6, 2000 |Previous = Trunks Ascends |Next = Ghosts from Tomorrow }} を え!! をも がすトランクスの り|Chichi o Sukue!! Ten o mo Kogasu Torankusu no Ikari|lit. "Save Your Father!! Trunks' Fury, Which Scorches Even the Heavens"}} is the eleventh episode of the Perfect Cell Saga and the one hundred sixty-third overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 4, 1992. Its original American airdate was November 6, 2000. Summary Vegeta lies unconscious after an intense battle with Cell, and Future Trunks unleashes his hidden powers to save his father's life. Concerned that Future Trunks could be going wild, Krillin calls out to him, however Future Trunks remains in control much to Krillin's relief and is given a Senzu Bean which he is to give to Vegeta. Future Trunks lands to the ground and walks toward Cell, after exchanging words the two begin fighting. The two begin an intense fight, with Future Trunks now being a match for Cell. Meanwhile in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku asks Gohan to try and catch him. The two become Super Saiyan and spar briefly until Gohan does indeed catch Goku, impressing him but unfortunately wrecking a part of the sleeping quarters which they decide to clean up unless Mr. Popo gets mad at them. Back at the battle between Future Trunks and Cell, the tide appears to have moved in Cell's favour as he proceeds to overwhelm his opponent and knock Future Trunks down but this turns out to be a ruse as Future Trunks is just trying to get Cell away from Vegeta so that Krillin can recover him. Krillin grabs Vegeta and takes him away but Cell reveals that he knew what Future Trunks was trying to do. Future Trunks then begins to power up once again as he prepares to fight Cell freely without his father in harm's way. Major Events *Future Trunks ascends to Super Saiyan Third Grade and battles Cell. Battles *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Third Grade) vs. Cell (Perfect) *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan) Appearances Characters Locations *Tropical Islands *The Lookout **Hyperbolic Time Chamber Objects *Battle Armor *Senzu Bean Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Third Grade Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Piccolo and 17 Talk" - When Perfect Cell faces 3rd Grade Super Saiyan Future Trunks, while stating that Saiyans are like cockroaches. Differences from the manga *The fight between Future Trunks and Cell is expanded on greatly. A key difference is that in the manga, Future Trunks with his Super Saiyan Third Grade never once hit Cell whereas in the anime, he hits him many times. *Gohan trying to catch Goku while they are both Super Saiyan is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *The Funimation title of this episode is a reference to the in which a player can roll a set of dice to try and negate damage taken or status ailments received. This is known as a "saving throw". *There seems to be a minor inconsistency in regards to Goku and Gohan's Super Saiyan forms in this episode. While still serious-looking more than natural, their faces and hair are closer to that of a Super Saiyan Full Power. It is not until the next episode that Goku suggests they stay Super Saiyans until it "feels natural" to them. *Just before fighting Trunks, Cell refers to Saiyans as being like cockroaches. Oddly enough, Cell himself has a physical composition similar to that of a bug. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 163 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 163 (BDZ) pt-br:Salvem meu pai!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 163 it:Trunks mette in salvo suo padre Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z